Blurry
by Usagi Maxwell
Summary: She loves him, he loves her. What changes in they lives and their friends lives as well. R&R please


Well Hello There. Thank you for coming and reading my newest SongFic. This time it is Gundam Wing and the song First Time by Finger Eleven. So now for the disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CardCaptor Sakura or the song Blurry by Puddle of Mudd. There! ^_^ If I did own them I would really, really, really rich. But I'm not. Waa. Oh well. On with the SongFic.  
  
-Usagi Maxwell- DreamPixy1@AOL.COM  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Everything's so blurry  
  
And everyone's so fake  
  
And everybody's so empty  
  
And everything is so messed up  
  
Pre-occupied without you  
  
I cannot live at all  
  
My whole world surrounds you  
  
I stumble then I crawl ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'll be back. Just for you." He told me. I remember that day cleaner. It was a nice August day. The leaves were starting to fall. "Just for me, huh? I like the sound of that." I told him back wrapping my arms around him. His tighten around me. We were in high school but he had to go back to Honk Kong for family business. * * * * * * After he left, life changed. Things got quite and people stopped bugging him and me. No one asked questions. But he never left my mind. Everytime I thought of him, a smile came on my face. One day I wrote him:  
  
You could be my someone  
  
you could be my sea  
  
you know that I'll protect you  
  
from all of the obscene  
  
I wonder what your doing  
  
Imagine where you are  
  
There's oceans in between us  
  
But that's not very far  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I got her letter the other day. It was a nice sigh that she still cared for me. After I read what she wrote, I wrote back. About what was going on. The problems I faced for loving her. I also told her that my married was off with Meiling, which made my family, pissed off at me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Can you take it all away  
  
Can you take it all away  
  
When ya shoved it in my face  
  
Explain again to me  
  
Can you take it all away  
  
Can you take it all away  
  
When ya shoved it my face  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I got a letter from him today. It made my heart jump. 'I'm in love' I told myself for the hundredth time that day. I ran up stairs to read the letter in my room. I even kicked Kero out to read it in privacy. It made me sad. He wasn't going to be Leader of the Clan anymore because of me and his married was off. Meilin didn't mind. She found someone that was better then Syaoran. She was in engaged.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone is changing  
  
There's no one left that's real  
  
To make up your ending  
  
And let me know just how you feel ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I wrote to him again, asking if he was ever coming back to me. 'Everyone is changing' I told him 'Tomoyo has become this top of the line designer and it has, in a way, gone to her head. She keeps forgetting to meet me for lunch or can't take my calls.' I sighed 'Please come back to me, I'm feel lonely and lost without you here.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Cause I am lost without you  
  
I cannot live at all  
  
My whole world surrounds you  
  
I stumble then I crawl ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I had just reserved her letter. She sounded so down. So I head off to the airport to buy a ticket. 'She'll be so happy to see me.' I thought to myself as I said thank you to the ticket argent. I called later that day to tell her not to go anywhere on Friday. I had something very important being shipped to her and I need her personally to sign for it. She agreed cheerfully. Friday came and I took a cab to her house, walked up the stairs, and rang to door. As she opened, I got down on one knee.  
  
"You could be my someone  
  
You could be my sea  
  
You know that I will save you  
  
From all of the unclean"  
  
.Will you marry me Kinomoto Sakura?" I never knew someone could hug so hard but through it all I heard her say 'yes' over and over again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I wonder what you're doing  
  
I wonder where you are  
  
There's oceans in between us  
  
But that's not very far  
  
Can you take it all away  
  
Can you take it all away  
  
When ya shoved it in my face  
  
Explain again to me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I had gotten a call, not long after he showed up. It was Eriol. Tomoyo had been in a car crash. She had been drinking. None of us knew she was drinking. She was 19. All of us were. We drover to the hospital and I stayed be her side, when I could. I could believe she would drink and drive. The doctor told us things looked well. She would live. But in my heart I knew better. Her heart was dying. Things didn't go well with her and Eriol. Their engagement was off. Her fashions weren't selling anymore. Our friendship wasn't what it was like in school. I tried my best to make her smile but she just freaked it ever time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Can you take it all away  
  
Can you take it all away  
  
When ya shoved it my face  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eriol stayed by her side till she passed away. He wanted their relationship to least forever. But her heart was no longer in it. A year after her passing, we got married. She wanted Tomoyo to design her dress, be the Maid Of Honor. Meilin filled in as Maid Of Honor. She bought the dress. The wedding was beautiful. But not a year later did we start having problems. We started fighting. Then one day she took off. I found her later at a motel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nobody told me what you thought  
  
Nobody told me what to say  
  
Everyone showed you where to turn  
  
Told you where to runaway  
  
Nobody told you where to hide  
  
Nobody told you what to say  
  
Everyone showed you where to turn  
  
Showed you where to runaway  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I can't remember what was said but I'm glad it was said. I wanted to runaway but I didn't know how. Then he found me, talked to me. I took his face in my hands so he was looking at me "Li Syaoran, I love you with all my heart. I'm sorry I have caused you grief. Will you forgive me?" he smiled at me "Yes, yes I do. You're the only love of my life." I smiled back at him. "Good." I kissed him sweetly "Oh, and by the way. You're going to be the proud father of twins." I didn't know a man could faint.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Can you take it all away  
  
Can you take it all away  
  
When ya shoved it in my face  
  
Explain again to me  
  
Can you take it all away  
  
Can you take it all away  
  
When ya shoved it my face  
  
Explain again to me  
  
You take it all  
  
You take it all away  
  
Explain again to me  
  
You take it all away  
  
Explain again to me  
  
Take it all away  
  
Explain again ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
